


In Which Dean is Unbelievably Confused About His Feelings/Castiel is Unbelievably in Denial About His Feelings

by brodysbookofcrazy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Castiel Realizes His Feelings For Dean Winchester, F/M, High School, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Dean, High School Student Sam, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, be warned this is shit, castiel is in denial about his feelings for dean, gabe is an asshole matchmaker, in which dean is totally confused about his feelings towards castiel, this story is 95 percent dialogue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodysbookofcrazy/pseuds/brodysbookofcrazy
Summary: typical supernatural high school au





End file.
